Pretty Eyes
by Mysterion21
Summary: Naruto has been driven insane by the villagers hatred. Story features Insane!Naruto, Playful Insane!Naruto, Semi-Dark?Naruto, Fem!Haku(cant see Haku as a boy sorry) Fem! Vulgar!Kyuubi(because it just works) and bashing lots of bashing. Rated M
1. Chapter 1:Descent

Hello Fanfiction this is my first fanfiction.  
Please be nice?

Summary: Naruto has been driven insane by the villagers hatred. Story features Insane!Naruto, Playful Insane!Naruto, Semi-Dark?Naruto, Fem!Haku(cant see Haku as a boy sorry) Fem! Vulgar!Kyuubi(because it just works) and bashing lots of bashing. Rated M.

I Do not Own Naruto or any of its characters or affiliates. I only own the plot of the story.  
Now onto the story!

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

_**Jutsu**_

**"Demon speaking"**

**'Demon thoughts'**

Chapter 1: Descent

'Dip. Duck. Dodge. Run. Escape.'  
These were the thoughts running through a young blonde child's head. The child in question? The Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune also known as the Nine-Tailed Fox, Naruto Uzumaki. Young Naruto doesn't know why he is forced to run from these mobs every year on his birthday. His earliest memory started three years ago when he was forcefully dragged out of the orphanage bed he was currently occupying and thrown to a mob of villagers armed with various weapons. One villager said "Get the Demon, and we will have our revenge for our beloved Yondaime", after this was said Naruto was grabbed by no less than six villagers while the others in the mob started to beat, stab, burn, and use various assault and abuse methods against him. That incident was three years ago and the mobs have gotten progressively worse since then, now they're currently chasing young Naruto throughout the village of Konoha and the air about them has changed, Naruto can feel their intent to kill him or try their very best to do so. As Naruto turns the corner he runs into a group of extremely unfriendly ninja. The ninja wasted no time in grabbing him and saying "Well what do we have here? The fox brat on the run from a fox-hunt? Now that simply wont do." One of the ninja sent up a signal for the mob to find them and when they did, the mob plus added ninja took Naruto to a post in the center of the village and proceeded to tie him down while they assaulted him.

After the minor tortures were over, a civilian, Mebuki Haruno stepped forward with a wicked looking knife and proceeded to say "People of Konoha, we have finally caught the fox-brat and cause of the death of our beloved Yondaime Hokage, now we shall have vengeance and kill the demon!" After this was said Mebuki took the knife and brutally stabbed Naruto multiple times before cutting out his eyes and his tongue. After she did this she stepped back and let the other villagers cut off various body parts of Naruto. Through all of this Naruto had escaped to his mind so he didn't have to feel the pain anymore, when he arrived in his mindscape and stumbled on the cage holding the Kyuubi, he was startled to hear the Kyuubi say **"Are you fucking kidding me? Seriously you'd think they'd treat the current jailor of me better and not try to kill him, obviously not. Hmph. I should tea- oh hello there Naruto I didn't realize you were here."** Naruto was shocked to say the least, he had a giant fox in his head and it was talking to him, and it knew his name. Naruto recovered from his shock and said to the fox, "Ummm excuse me Fox-san, who are you, how do you know my name and why are you in my head?" to which the Kyuubi replied, **"Kit I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, better known as the Nine-Tailed Fox that attacked your village six years ago, though it wasn't by choice. Fucking Sharigan eyes, I'm here because the Yondaime Hokage sealed me into you when you were a newborn babe and I know your name because your mother was my previous Jinchuuriki and all she talked about when she got pregnant with you."**

"Wait you knew my mother? Who was she? What was she like?"

**"Patience Kit, I cant tell you yet, due to me trying to keep you alive, and its not easy with you being in here."**

"Oh ok I'll just go back out then"

**"Wait kit don't go back- dammit he's gone."**

Back in the village square and not in his mind, Naruto was suddenly assaulted by all the agony that was inflicted on him while he was inside his mind, it drove his mind to the breaking point but not quite over it yet, that's when he smelled the accelerant and head the shout of _**"Great Fireball Technique"**_ and was suddenly set on fire by the jutsu, he was be burned alive, when he was suddenly put out by the **_Great Waterfall Technique_**. But it was too late the excruciating feeling of being burned alive pushed Naruto's mind past the breaking point and into the depths of Insanity. After the fire was put out the Kyuubi was able to start healing the body of Naruto but couldn't do anything for his mind, it was shattered and unrepairable. As Naruto woke again in his mind scape and found his way to the Kyuubi's cage he noticed his body was being healed. He shrugged it off and went to go talk to the Kyuubi again mainly to find out its name as he forgot to do that the last time. When Naruto approached the cage this time he said, "Kyuubi-san?"

**"Kit enough with the -san suffix, call me either Kyu or Kyu-chan."**

"You're a girl?!"

**"Well yes, or is it so impossible that the strongest Bijuu is a female?"**

"Well the history books always said you were a male."

**"Hmph. watch this"**

With this Kyu was enveloped by a bright red light and she transformed into her human form and opened her eyes. "Ooooh pretty eyes, Kyu-chan. I like them." Naruto said. Kyu blushed as she thought over what Naruto said **'Shit, his mind is unstable due the damage the villagers did, I know a sane person would not notice my eyes and say they are pretty. I'm going to test the waters and see how far it is.'** **"Well Kit thank you, but now I need you to leave again so I can finish healing your body, well mainly your eyes now."**

"Oh ok Kyu-chan do you think next time I come we can play?"

**"Yes Kit we can play."**

After Naruto left Kyu got to work on fixing his body and making some minor enhancements as well as casting a minor genjutsu to hide the boy shattered mind. When Naruto woke up this time around, he noticed his vision was repaired and incredibly sharper than it was before the same with his senses. Chalking it up to Kyu's doing he didn't dwell on it long rather instead focusing on his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the stark white walls followed by the strong smell of antiseptic.

* * *

"Awwww man I'm in the hospital?"

"Yes Naruto-kun you are"

The voice startled Naruto as he didn't notice anyone else in the room with him as he focused on the source of the voice he saw it was the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Oh hey jiji, didn't see you there." Naruto said sheepishly. "Its quite alright Naruto-kun you had a very traumatic experience from what I understand. Now as much as it pains me to do this I'm afraid I'm going to have you to allow Mr. Yamanka to examine your mind to check for lasting damages with his Mind walk technique." Hiruzen replied, "Oh ok jiji, I don't remember much" Naruto half-lied. As Inochi was getting prepared to start his technique, Sarutobi suddenly spoke up and said, "Hold on Inochi, I just remembered I need you to take me with you so I can get a firsthand knowledge of the damage myself so I can appropriately punish those responsible." Inochi replied with "As you wish Hokage-sama." With that Inochi started his technique and the two walked the mind of Naruto, never noticing the genjutsu but rather what Kyu had allowed them to see. As they came back to reality both Inochi and Sarutobi were in shock that Naruto's mind wasn't in that bad of shape, they both thought it odd but disregarded it as Naruto looked at them anxiously and said, "Can I go home now jiji?" Hiruzen replied, "Yes Naruto, you may." As soon as he uttered those words Naruto was gone in a flash of orange and yellow and out through the window. "Hokage-sama" Inochi said.

"Yes Inochi?"

"What will you do now?"

"I don't know Inochi, I just don't know."

After Naruto got home, he locked his door and tentatively said "Kyu-chan?"

**"Yes Naruto?"**

"Is it safe."

**"Yes Naruto you can let it out now."**

"Yay thank you Kyu-Chan." Naruto started laughing insanely as Kyu let go of block she had set up, after Naruto quit laughing he said, "You know before I had my eyes gouged out by that woman I saw she had really pretty eyes. I should go compliment her on them." As Naruto went to go find the woman with the pretty eyes Kyu spoke up with, **"Kit you're going the wrong way."**

"What? No I'm not. I know she lives over in this district of civilians."

**"Naruto go to the center of the village and pick up the knife there."**

"Why?"

**"For protection from that lady."**

"Oh ok."

With that Naruto turned around and started heading towards the center of the village and picked up the knife he found there. "Oooooh pretty" he said. After he had the knife he resumed his previous course to find Mebuki Haruno. When Naruto found her he piped up with, "Excuse me, Mrs. Haruno" Mebuki turned around to see Naruto and she started screeching, "What do you want demon brat?" Naruto just looked down at the ground and said, "I just wanted to let you know you have really pretty green eyes... and I want them. Will you give them to me? As he was saying this his voice got darker and more insane and Naruto looked up with an insane smile on his face. As Mebuki was stuttering and spewing Naruto said, "I'm sorry you must not have heard me... GIVE ME YOUR EYES!" As soon as the words left his mouth he lunged tackling Mebuki and cutting her eyes out taking great pleasure in doing so while Mebuki was screaming. Her screams attracted the attention of the ANBU on patrol there and when the ninja shunshined to where the screams were coming from he saw Naruto on top of Mebuki cutting out her eyes. He shouted, "STOP" Naruto stopped and turned to the interruption and said, "Now now ANBU-san theres plenty to go around, after all you're next." After he said that he turned back to Mebuki and finished cutting out her eyes and then said, "Now you die and never cause me trouble again." With that that Naruto plunged the knife into Mebuki's neck and cut it open. He then turned to the ANBU and said, "I remember you from the other night and the other occurrences, so I'm going to take that mask of yours off and take your eyes too. He then grabbed the knife from Mebuki's neck and suddenly charged the ANBU. Whatever the ANBU was expecting to see or hear, it surely wasn't that and he was caught off guard by the words and didn't notice coming at him to kill him. The last thing the ANBU saw was a blonde orange blur before he felt the blood leaving his body at an amazing rate, his hands went up to his neck and felt the blood coming out of the cut. After the ANBU was dead Naruto took off his mask and cut out his eyes and gathered up Mebuki's that had fallen on the ground. After he had them he started laughing and the laughter echoed through the village. Before he left he carved the kanji for nine into the heads and chests of Mebuki and the ANBU ninja that he had killed.

* * *

The following weeks saw an increase in murders with the victims having both their eyes removed and the kanji for nine carved into their bodies. The victims were all civilians who Hiruzen knew had abused Naruto, but he refused to believe Naruto had a hand in the killings after all he was just a six year old boy. This all changed when his ANBU reported in one day with, "Hokage-sama we have apprehended young Naruto Uzumaki in the act of removing the eyes of a civilian council member." Hiruzen was in shock, "Are you saying Naruto-kun committed all these murders?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, I also have reason to believe young Naruto is insane."

"Oh why do you say this?"

"Because when I went to prevent Naruto from taking the eyes he screamed 'the eyes I must have the eyes', sir."

"Bring Inochi Yamanka here immediately then bring young Naruto-kun in."

"As you wish Hokage-sama."

When Inochi arrived and saw Naruto brought in after him covered in blood with a smile on his face he asked, "Hokage-sama why have you requested my presence and why is young Naruto covered in blood?" Hiruzen replied, "I need you to do a Mind Walk immediately to see if Naruto is insane."

"As you wish Hokage-sama."

When Inochi performed his Mind Walk Technique he immediately saw the true mind of Naruto and it wasn't pretty, thoughts of murder blood and his obsession with eyes. As he came out of the technique visibly shaken, Hiruzen asked, "Well Inochi what did you see?" Inochi replied, Hokage-sama it is my recommendation young Naruto here be placed in a mental institution immediately as to prevent anymore killing and to get him help." Hiruzen sighed he had  
hoped it wasn't true, but he still made the order to have Naruto confined to Konoha Mental Institution with strict orders to restrain him.

* * *

After Naruto was put into the room and restrained to the bed, he started laughing and singing "~Carefully cut out their eyes, slowly carve nine and take their life. Put the eyes in a jar and never let them get far.~" The guards heard the laughter and singing and shivered from creepiness it exuded. "How can one kid be that creepy signing a song?" asked a guard. "Beats me, I'm going to go report to Hokage-sama and tell him Naruto Uzumaki is locked away and only he has visiting rights" said the ANBU escort who brought Naruto in, he then shunshined to the Hokage's office. When the ANBU agent arrived he immediately launched into his report. "Hokage-sama, Naruto Uzumaki is currently locked in his cell at Konoha Mental Institution. Highest class security. Only you have visitation rights until you deem otherwise."

"Very good Boar, do you have anything else to report? Any incidents?"

"Actually sir, there was one. Naruto Uzumaki launched into song after he was secured to the bed."

"What sort of song Boar?"

"Sir it was a brief description of the murders."

"Ah very well then. You are dismissed Boar."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

After the ANBU left, Hiruzen thought to himself 'Oh Naruto what am I going to do with you?'

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading. Please Review, Follow and Favorite if you like it. Updates may be sporadic at times but I'll let you know if something big comes up.**

**Thanks, Mysterion.**


	2. Chapter 2:Obsession

**Thanks, Mysterion.**

**Thank you to everyone who faved, followed or reviewed. It means a lot to me.**

**Review corner.**

**thor94: The Hokage complained because Naruto isn't a ninja yet, and only the Hokage or those who he ordered may perform the execution for breaking the law.**

**Kit Swiftpaw: Thank you so much for your review it means so much to me. and yes there will be more... More blood shed and eyes for the taking! Muhahahaha.**

** : While I have no idea why I couldn't respond to your review personally. Naruto will not become a "savior to Konoha" in this fic just a ninja, a very dark and insane ninja with a obsession for eyes. But thanks for your review.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did though. Then I could have made Insanity rule the Shinobi hahahahahah.

Chapter two: Obsession

One day after Naruto's arrest:

As Hiruzen took a break from the mounds of paperwork, he stretched and thought, 'I think I'll go see Naruto today', he quickly signaled to his ANBU guard and shunshined to the mental institution. As he walked towards Naruto's cell he was struck by an uneasy silence in the corridors, he stopped and turned to one of the institution guards and asked, "why is it so quiet in here?" The guard responded, "The reason is our most recent addition, a Naruto Uzumaki. He has successfully scared all the other patients on this corridor with his singing and talking about eyes, Hokage-sama." Hiruzen was shocked, Naruto had scared an entire corridor of mental patients quiet? 'That's impossible' he thought, he resumed walking with a new focus and proposition for Naruto. As he and his ANBU escort reached Naruto's cell, he mentally prepared himself for the worst and opened the door, what he saw shocked him and his escort. Naruto was sitting up on his bed and looking at Hiruzen with his normal smile on his face, as if he wasn't in a mental institution. He wasn't there for long however because as soon as Hiruzen cleared the door, Naruto shot off his bed and barreled into him with a shout of, "JIJI!" Hiruzen and his escort sweat-dropped at the sight but Hiruzen nonetheless wrapped his arms around Naruto and said, "Naruto my boy how are you today?"

"I'm good Jiji, the people are nice to me here, see they gave me a coat so I can hug myself if I want."

"That's good to hear Naruto. Now I hear you've been singing since you've got here yesterday, why is that?"

"Ummm Jiji I don't want to tell them. They'll think I'm crazy."

Hearing this Hiruzen signaled the ANBU escort and guards out of the room, and set up a sound barrier so no sound could escape from the room. Once that was done he spoke once more, "okay Naruto they're gone and its just you and me now. So tell me why have you been singing since yesterday?"

"Kyu-chan says it makes her happy when I sing. She also says she loves my voice, so I was singing to her."

'Kyu-chan? The great Nine-tailed Fox is female? Oh Kami help us' Hiruzen thought, but said, "who is Kyu-chan Naruto?"

"Kyu-chan is the greatest! she has this amazing ability to transform into a giant fox with nine tails!" Naruto said enthusiastically. 'Oh crap, he's talking to the Kyuubi, I'm going to need Jiraiya check the seal' Hiruzen thought. After he finished his thought he realized Naruto was asking him something. "Oh I'm sorry Naruto what was that? I was thinking about some things." Naruto repeated what he had said to Hiruzen, "Jiji, when I asked the people here why I'm here they said I was insane and that I killed people and took their eyes, can you get them for me? Please?" Hiruzen paled immensely and asked, "Why do you want the eyes, Naruto?"

"Because eyes are the prettiest part of a person, they tell so much, and I like the eyes. So pretty please can you get them for me? I'll do anything."

"Okay Naruto, I'll get the eyes for you, in fact I actually have a proposition for you so you don't have to stay in here much longer provided you behave."

"Really? Thank you so much Jiji. What is it?"

"How would you like to become a ninja?"

"A ninja cool! when can I become one?

"Well it all depends on what the expert says, I'll have him come by tomorrow and if he says you're ok I'll come by tomorrow or the next day and get you all set up ok?"

"Okay Jiji, Thank you so much for not thinking I'm crazy it means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Naruto, now be a good boy and do what the doctors tell you and don't be afraid of the expert tomorrow, I'll see you soon."

"Okay Jiji, bye. See you soon.

* * *

As Hiruzen left he sighed and thought ' I have to get Jiraiya here ASAP and make good on my promise.' He then signaled for two of his ANBU and said, " Cat, I know you know your way around Naruto-kuns apartment you and Boar are to go there and retrieve the eyes Naruto has there" "Yes Hokage-sama." They both replied but were inwardly shuddering, having to collect eyes was not high on their to-do list, but they'd follow the orders without question and shunshined away. After the ANBU left, Hiruzen shunshined to his office to start on the paperwork when he was interrupted by a voice coming from the window, "Bad time sensei?" Hiruzen replied, "Ah Jiraiya-kun, just the person I need to see."

"What for sensei?"

"I need you to go visit Naruto-kun and check his seal. He can talk to the Kyuubi and calls it Kyu-chan."

"Its female?!"

"Apparently. Go check it tomorrow and report back to me."

"Ok I'll go to his apartment and check it out."

"He's not at his apartment."

"Well then where is he?"

"Konoha Mental Institution."

"Why is he there?"

"Young Naruto went insane after a particularly bad incident involving some civilians. He then proceeded to kill them and take their eyes as well as carving the kanji for nine into their heads and chests."

"So you want me to go check the seal to see if the Kyuubi is influencing this I any way."

"That and see if he is able to become a ninja."

"Very well sensei. I'll go there tomorrow."

"Thank you Jiraiya-kun."

With that Jiraiya turned and jumped back out the window leaving Hiruzen with his paperwork mountains instead of paperwork mounds. "There has got to be a faster way of doing this infernal paperwork." Hiruzen sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto:

Naruto was lying on his bed asleep, or so it seemed to onlookers, in reality he was actually in his mindscape. "- 97,98,99,100. ~Ready or not here I come Kyu-chaaaan~." Naruto sang-song. Yes Naruto had persuaded the great Nine-tailed Fox into playing hide and seek with him. As soon as he was done he dashed off to find Kyu. The object of his search, Kyu, had in fact hid in plain sight albeit in her human form after all a giant fox form was unsuitable for hide and seek. As she watched Naruto search for her throughout the area of the mindscape they were in she sighed and remembered the earlier conversation Naruto had held with the Hokage. As she sank deeper into her thoughts she failed to notice a certain blonde blur heading her way and was suddenly struck from them as said blonde blur collided with her with a shout of "found you Kyu-chan!" She smiled down at Naruto who was now hugging her around the waist and looking up into her red eyes, and said, **"Yes you found me Naruto now its my turn to find you."** With that she closed her eyes and started counting. **"1,2,3,4-"** Naruto took off at high speed and hid so perfectly that when Kyu finished counting to one hundred she couldn't sense him **'Holy shit the kids good, cant sense him at all, oh well guess that makes it more fun when I actually find him',** she thought. Because she couldn't sense Naruto it took her well over an hour to find him and was surprised to find him sleeping. She was even more surprised when Naruto moved in his sleep and said, "Kyu-chan is the greatest and she's mine." After the words left Naruto's mouth he shifted and grabbed at the air, Kyu being in extremely close proximity to Naruto was caught by the grab and pulled down next to him. She smiled once again when Naruto moved once more and said, "That's better, warm now. Kyu-chan makes everything better" Kyu shook her head at the scene and willed herself to fall asleep herself.

The next day, Jiraiya arrived at the mental institution and asked to be escorted to Naruto's cell. When the attendant, in a bored tone, said no one but the Hokage may visit him unless given permission, Jiraiya whipped out his orders from Hiruzen explaining in explicit details what Jiraiya was there for. The attendant realized Jiraiya was the expert that Hiruzen had said would be coming by and immediately apologized. When Jiraiys and his escort arrived at Naruto's room the escort lead and said, "Naruto you have a visitor, we're coming in." With that the escort signaled to Jiraiya it was okay to open the door and when he did and entered the room he saw Naruto was sleeping peacefully, which was apparently unusual for him according his guards, Jiraiya carefully approached the sleeping boy and heard him say, "my Kyu-chan." As if those were those magic words Jiraiys watch Naruto gain a smile on his face and felt bad for having to wake him up from what was obviously a good dream. The instant his hand touched Naruto, he was startled to find a hand around his neck and hearing Naruto growling. Jiraiya then struggled to say, "Naruto, I'm here to evaluate if you can be a ninja." In an instant the hand was removed and Naruto was sitting as straight as humanely possible for a boy his age saying, "sorry I attacked you Expert-san, Bad experiences with people touching me in my sleep." Jiraiya nodded, having been informed of this by Hiruzen, simply said, "Understandable. My name is Jiraiya and this will be a one on one evaluation." With that the escort left the room prompting Jiraiya to start the evaluation. "Okay Naruto, I need you to lift up your shirt so I can evaluate the seal placed on you."

"What seal"

"Naruto please don't play dumb I know you know which seal I'm talking about, I know you don't want anyone to think you're crazy and I don't. I know who placed the seal on you and who was sealed inside"

"Oh that seal, had to test you, couldn't have an imposter test me."

After that little exchange between Jiraiya and Naruto, Naruto lifted his shirt up and Jiraiya channeled chakra into him to make the seal appear, thus unlocking Naruto's own massive chakra reserves which were then increased by Kyu and Jiraiya's chakra running through his system. Jiraiya then examined the seal for any breakages, faults or anything out of the ordinary and to his surprise there was none. He then was forced to come to the conclusion that Naruto had met the fox on his own and had done the killing of his own, insane free will. After he noted this down to put in his report he measured Naruto's reserves and was floored by the amount of chakra Naruto had on his own, without Kyu he was easily high Kage to low Bijuu and with Kyu he was easily in the mid Bijuu levels. He then noted this down as well and proceeded to tell Naruto the good news. "Well Naruto I can safely say you will be an amazing ninja one day, I cant wait to see what you can do. Hell I might take you as an apprentice one day." Naruto was ecstatic to hear the news and said, "So does that mean I'll be as awesome as Jiji is?" Jiraiya responded with, "Naruto I think you might actually surpass the old man one day. I do have a question though. What's with the jars of eyes?" "Eyes are the prettiest body part someone has and I like them, so I took them all from the evil people." Naruto whispered softly, so softly that Jiraiya had to strain his hearing. He once again made another note for his report and said, "Well Naruto thank you for allowing me to evaluate you and cooperating so nicely, hopefully we see each other again so keep an eye out of me kid." With that Jiraiya left the room with conflicting emotions, Fear and Hope. Fear that Naruto might turn on his allies one day and Hope that someone could mend his shattered mind. He then shunshined from the institution and into the Hokages office.

A/N:  
Ooh Cliffy. Not all chapters will have them, just trying to keep y'all hooked. Hope you like the little fluff I put in there.

Thanks, Mysterion


	3. Chapter 3: Play Time

**Hey all, heres another chapter for you.**

**Guest review corner:**

**L.B: He's childish because he's still only 6, and he will be learning seals mainly for convenience though. As for summoning, I've got a special summon planned for him.**

**outcast mike: Glad you like it.**

**thor94: Oh Naruto is completely and irrevocably insane, he's just putting on a mask to make it seem like he's not. Also that would be telling, though you'll be in for a surprise when that comes around.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto wish I did. I'd have everyone running.**

"Talking" Human

'Thinking' Human

**"Talking" Bijuu **

**'Thinking' Bijuu**

_**"Jutsu"**_

Chapter 3: Play time

At the Hokages Office:

Jiraiya arrived in the Hokage's office and immediately said, "Sensei, I completed the evaluation on Naruto and we need to talk. Privately." Hiruzen signaled for his ANBU to leave the room and activated the seals and barriers to prevent them being heard. After this was done Jiraiys launched into his report about the evaluation and after he was done, Hiruzen simply said, "Can he be a ninja, Jiraiya?" To which Jiraiya replied, "Yes sensei he can, but I feel sorry for those who cross him."

"Excellent, stay in town Jiraiya I may have need of you soon. However right now I need to go speak to Naruto-kun about becoming a ninja."

"Yes, sensei."

With that Jiraiya shunshined out of the Hokage's office and into the village below, while Hiruzen sat back and made preparations to go visit Naruto.

* * *

At the Konoha Mental Institution:

As Jiraiya and Hiruzen were talking Naruto was being visited by Danzo Shimura, who had used Kotoamatsukami on the receptionist to gain access, they were having a nice chat when Naruto said to Danzo, "Excuse me Danzo-san, Kyu-chan says you're hiding something under those bandages. Can I see please?" Danzo immediately became nervous and replied, "Ah I don't think so Naruto-san, you see its not something for a young child's eyes to see." Naruto thought for a minute and said, "Okay, will you play with me? The nice people say that I can go outside now as long as I'm accompanied by someone." Danzo thought about it and decided against it, simply due to the fact that he figured Naruto would try and get a peek under the bandages while they were outside, and said to Naruto, "I'm sorry Naruto, but I wouldn't be able to play with you, I'm old and crippled." Naruto's face fell and he said, "Alright maybe Jiji will take me outside when he comes by." Danzo suddenly stood up and said, "Well Naruto-san it's been a pleasure, but I'm afraid I must be going, do be a good boy for these nice people." With that Danzo swept out the room and shunshined away, while Naruto turned inwards and appeared in his mindscape where he went to go find Kyu, so they could play. When Kyu felt Naruto appear in the mindscape, she sighed and thought, **'I need to talk to him about what happened yesterday, but I don't want too. I want him to keep his innocence for a little longer.'** Kyu came out of her thoughts as Naruto turned the corner and headed towards her in a full sprint and when he was five feet away he launched himself into the air and into Kyu. Kyu caught him and asked, **"A little excited are we?"**  
To which Naruto responded, "Yea Jiji is gonna make it so I can become a ninja today." Kyu started thinking mischievously **'Oh really, well then I cant have my little Naruto-kun not knowing anything. Wait my Naruto-kun? Is he really that close to me that I'm getting possessive of him?'** Kyu then spoke up, **"Oh Naruto-kun how would you like to get a headstart on being a ninja?"** Naruto replied immediately, "I'd like that a lot Kyu-chan but who is going to teach me?"

**"I am"**

"WHAT!"

**"What? I have some techniques including my own taijutsu style and a special surprise for you when you're older. So wanna learn?"**

"Yes, will you teach me Kyu-chan? I wanna be the best ninja there is!"

Thus began Naruto's ninja training with Kyu as his teacher, and as such when Hiruzen visited Naruto later that day, he had to wait a little bit before Naruto came out of his mindscape. An hour passed before Naruto finally came out and it was only due to Kyu telling him he had a visitor and ushered him out of the mindscape. Naruto awoke to find Hiruzen sitting there with a bemused expression on his face that quickly turned to one of amusement and joy when Naruto shot off his bed and shouted, "JIJI, YOU'RE HERE! DOES THIS MEAN YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME A NINJA NOW?" Hiruzen replied, "No Naruto I'm here to take you shopping, get you settled in your new place and then enroll you into the Ninja Academy, I can't make you a ninja you have to graduate first." Naruto's face fell hard, and he said to Hiruzen, "Oh ok, I guess I can do that. When do we leave?"

"Now"

"But what about my stuff here, wont they throw it out?"

"I'll have someone come by and collect your things, now take my hand"

* * *

With that Hiruzen and Naruto shunshined from the mental institution and into the marketplace where they got Naruto everything he'd need for the Ninja Academy. As they walked into a bookstore to get Naruto books on theory, Naruto spotted a book that seemed to call to him. He motioned for Hiruzen and asked him, "Jiji what's Fuinjutsu?" Hiruzen replied, "The art of sealing my boy, why do you ask?"

"Because that book over there called to me"

Hiruzen spotted the book and picked it up to add it to the book pile when the shop keeper spoke up, "Hokage-sama seeing as the boy wants to learning sealing, I'll throw in the other books I have on the subject and some supplies free of charge same with that book there, not too many folks interested in Fuinjustu." Hiruzen replied, "Thank you for your kindness Higurashi-san, and thank you for your kindness to young Naruto here." Higurashi just shrugged and said, "Hey I just cant wait to see what the boy can do with it, plus I've no quarrel with the boy, hasn't harmed me in anyway." Hiruzen smiled and looked for Naruto, who had quickly bored with the adults conversation and went to look around in the clothing shop that was next door, when he heard a crash and went to investigate. There he found Naruto in the middle of the clothing shop with clothing strewn around him and him clutching a neon kill-me-now orange jumpsuit profusely apologizing to the shop keeper. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't want to disturb you and I saw this and I liked it and I went to grab it and I fell and I-" The shop keeper, in an angry tone, cut him off with, "Enough blabbering boy, I'm only letting this go because of the honorable Hokage-sama has taken you under his wing." Naruto didn't like how the shop keeper was talking to him, not one bit, and he said, "Shop keeper-san, I think this would look much better in red, don't you?" With that, Naruto lunged at the shop keeper with a smile on his face, the shop keeper, nor Hiruzen had time to react before Naruto slammed into the man, knocking the wind out of him and slamming to the ground and choking him with every bit of strength in his little body. Being unable to breathe, the shop keeper scrabbled at the floor, searching for anything he could use as a weapon, unfortunately fate had other ideas for him and there wasn't a weapon to be found. During all of this Hiruzen watched in shock as Naruto went from acting sane to completely insane in less than a second, as well as taking a full grown man down and choking him. As such he failed to stop Naruto from choking the life out of the man, and when he heard Naruto start laughing and refocused on Naruto who had positioned himself and the body in such a way that when Naruto pulled out a kunai and slit man's throat, Naruto was bathed in blood. Hiruzen finally snapped back to reality, grabbed Naruto; who grabbed the jumpsuit, and shunshined away. After they were away from the site Hiruzen turned to Naruto and asked, "Naruto why did you do that?" Naruto replied, "It was an accident and I apologized and he was mean to me when I was nice to him."

* * *

"Naruto, what you did was very bad, you cant kill people because they're being mean to you."

"I cant? Why not?"

"Because Naruto, it's just words they're saying to you not actions that they're doing. Now if that man had attacked you first I'd have no problem with what you did. But you killed him in cold blood and that is not okay."

"Okay, Jiji I'll be better" Naruto half-lied, as being insane he didn't quite comprehend the rules of right and wrong.

After their talk Hiruzen took Naruto to where he would be living until he became a ninja and could afford his own place. Naruto's eyes lit up at the sight and immediately started jumping up and down in excitement. Seeing this Hiruzen put his hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him down and to guide him into the apartment, while was nothing fancy would be perfect for Naruto, in more ways than one. As Naruto got acquainted with his new lodgings, Hiruzen allowed a small smile to grace his features and spoke up, "Naruto this apartment will be funded by me until you become a ninja, You will have a food delivery every week so you will be eating healthy so you don't need to worry about any of that. However once you become a ninja you will be expected to pay for this yourself, do you understand?" Naruto replied, "Yes jiji, I understand."

"Good, now I'll have some ANBU bring your belongings to you tomorrow, you should rest up as you start the academy tomorrow at 8:00 sharp."

"Okay jiji, thanks for everything, really appreciate it." Naruto said sleepily. 'Its astounding how he can make himself seem completely sane while being completely insane' Hiruzen thought, but said, "Good night Naruto-kun." Naruto replied with,"Night Jiji." With that Hiruzen took his leave and shunshined back to his office to draft the admittance paperwork for Naruto, even though he would escort him tomorrow. After he had drafted the file he spoke up, "Cat, Boar, I've got a job for you." The two ANBU appeared before him and said, "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Cat, you are too go to Naruto's former cell and collect all of his belongings, the eyes incuded. Boar, you are to inform the staff there that Naruto will not be returning. Dismissed."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." With that the two ANBU disappeared in a shunshin to carry out their tasks. Hiruzen sat back in his chair and lit his pipe recollecting on the day's events, mainly one particular, Naruto killing the shop keeper because he was mean to him. It sadly gave Hiruzen a look at Naruto's shattered psyche, but intrigued him as to what Naruto would be capable of.

**A/N Semi-cliffy I think. Next chapter Academy. Oh I'm going to have fun with that. Hope you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4:Encounters

**Super special fast update, because I love you. Also because I've got a sickness of the mind resulting in Insanity of the Homicidal kind which is acting up so yeah. Enjoy!**

**Guest Review Corner:**

**No guest reviews to answer :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto nor it's affliates. I just own the plot of this story.**

**"Talking" Bijuu**

**'Thinking' Bijuu**

_**Jutsu**_

"Talking" Normal

'Thinking' Normal

Chapter 4: Encounters

The next day:  
5:00 A.M.

As Naruto awoke to Kyu waking him up telling him it was time for his training he burst into song, "~I'm going to the academy, going to a ninja guaranteed. Going to the Academy, Kyu-chan's proud of me. Going to the Academy, going to be the best you will see!~" After his impromptu song he delved into his mindscape to see Kyu with an amused expression, to which he asked why and she replied, **"Oh I cant wait to see what you'll be capable of, but until then lets expand your vocabulary and skills."** With that Kyu taught Naruto until it was time for him to go to the Academy, and as he returned to reality and opened his door he shocked Hiruzen, who was about to knock on the door, and said, "Oh hey Jiji. What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to escort you to the Academy, Naruto."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"I can see you're excited, well then let us be off."

With that the duo left Naruto's apartment and ventured to the Ninja Academy and upon arriving, Naruto stopped and stared at the building with stars in his eyes. Hiruzen stopped as well and let Naruto take in the sights for a few moments before saying, "Come on Naruto, class begins soon and we need to introduce you before it does." That kick-started Naruto into high gear as he followed Hiruzen into the Academy and to his classroom, which upon arriving Hiruzen slid open the door and motioned for the instructor, Iruka Umino, to come meet him. As Iruka walked out of the classroom to speak with Hiruzen, Naruto began to fidget with excitement at becoming a ninja, and only calmed down when Hiruzen put a hand on his shoulder. When he calmed down, he finally noticed that Iruka had joined them and was looking at him, which made him slightly uncomfortable but he didn't show it, instead he focused on the conversation that was about to begin between the two adults, in hopes of picking up fancy new words for him to use, as Kyu told him to listen more. His focus went unrewarded as Iruka and Hiruzen stepped away and spoke in soft tones, but he saw Iruka's facial expression shift into one of discomfort, horror, sympathy, and finally anger. After the two were done talking, they walked back to where Naruto was standing waiting and Iruka gently said to Naruto, "Naruto, it's nice to meet you, I'm Iruka Umino and I'll be your teacher at the academy. You can call me Mr. Umino or Iruka-sensei, and I want you to know you can come to me if you are having trouble. Okay?"

"Okay Iruka-sensei, just watch I'll be the best ninja there is!"

"Well aren't you just a ball of enthusiasm. Well then lets go meet the class and introduce you."

With that, Iruka guided Naruto into the classroom and stood him at the front and said, "Alright everyone we've got a new student, his name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'll let him do the rest."

"Hi everyone my Name is Naruto Uzumaki like Iruka-sensei said and I like eyes because they're so pretty and I like Kyu-chan because she's nice to me and she gives me hugs everyday. I don't like bullies or people who think they're superior because they're bigger and stronger than I am. My dream is too be recognized and accepted in some way."

"Very good Naruto, please take any seat that's open."

After Naruto took his seat, Iruka began roll call of the class, which Naruto zoned out of until he heard Iruka say one particular name. "Sakura Haruno?" Iruka said, and a girl with neon bubblegum pink hair spoke up and said, "Here, Iruka-sensei." Naruto's mind was in chaos as he was thinking 'Haruno, Haruno, Haruno, HARUNO! She's that woman's daughter! She tortured me and hurt me. I took her eyes. I want her eyes now. No I want to hurt her, I want to kill her, I WANT TO TORTURE HER... and then take her eyes' Neither Hiruzen nor Iruka could have forseen the events that would take place when Naruto heard the name Haruno and as such didn't take any precautions, such as having an ANBU guard stationed there. No instead Iruka, as well as the rest of the class watched as Naruto stood up from his seat, smiled which was then followed by insane laughter, and lunged for Sakura screaming, "OH SAKURA-CHAN COME PLAY WITH ME, LIKE I PLAYED WITH YOUR MOTHER BEFORE I GOUGED OUT HER EYES AND CARVED HER CHEST!" Sakura hearing this as well as seeing Naruto lunging for her started screaming. Her dad had told her that her mother was killed after she did an unspeakable act and she was now faced with the one who had murdered her mother. She was paralyzed with fear and couldn't move from the spot she was in, and as Naruto was less than five feet away, he was suddenly stopped as Iruka finally moved and forcibly restrained him with the help of: Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sasuke Uchiha, with Iruka having him in a headlock and the four students each grabbing an arm or leg.

Naruto did not appreciate this, these people were preventing him from playing with a new toy. He was displeased and let them all know by shouting, "Let me go! Let me play with a new toy, I swear I wont hurt her... much." This only served for the five people to tighten their hold on him and forcibly drag him out of the classroom and away from Sakura. Meanwhile in the classroom Sakura broke down crying and her friend/rival Ino came over to comfort her saying, "Shhhh, it's ok Sakura he's gone, he's not here anymore and he cant hurt you now." Sakura sniffed and said in reply, "Its not that Ino, its just that my dad always told me about how my mom was killed after she did an unspeakable act and now I meet the person who killed her and he wants to kill me before I can apologize for what she did."

"Do you know what she did at all?"

"Not really, dad wouldn't really go into much detail about it, but I know it had something to do with that boy. Dad always had a fond look in his eye when he talked about him and said mom deserved what happened to her."

"That's terrible! How does one deserve to die and in such a brutal manner?"

"I don't know Ino, I just don't know. Please can we change the subject?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"How about you educate me about flowers some more?"

"Sounds good. What do you know about Hydrangea?"

"Umm, not much."

With that Ino proceeded to educate Sakura on Hydrangea flowers, thus cheering her up and taking her mind off the events that took place a few minutes ago. They became so engrossed in their conversation that they forgot about them for a little bit, but still retained a healthy amount of fear of Naruto and what he was apparently capable of.

Back with Naruto:

The group of five had, at long last, subdued Naruto. For only being six years old the kid had some serious strength in his resistance as it took Iruka having to adjust his headlock into a extremely firm chokehold while Choji and Sasuke maneuvered his arms behind his back. Naruto growled in response to the pain but was unable to keep conscious as Iruka's chokehold systematically took away his air second by second, as he finally succumbed to not being able to breathe and passing out, Iruka immediately released the choke so he didn't accidentally kill the boy while having the four others release their holds as well. He then had Sasuke and Shikamaru go get the Hokage so he could report what happened and further understand how bad off Naruto's mind was. After Naruto fell unconscious he awoke in his mindscape only to see Kyu standing there with a disapproving look on her face and her hands on her hips, he knew he was in for it when she spoke in a sickly sweet voice, **"Naruto-kun, would you mind telling me WHAT IN THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"** "I heard the name Haruno and snapped?" Naruto mumbled in response.

**"OH YOU DID MORE THAN JUST SNAP NARUTO, IT TOOK A CHUUNIN AND FOUR FUCKING ACADEMY STUDENTS TO WAYLAY YOU FROM DOING HARM TO THAT GIRL! FIVE FUCKING PEOPLE NARUTO.**"

"Kyu-chan please don't be upset I just relived those memories when I heard the name, I'm sorry for disappointing you."

**"Naruto I know what you went through but you've got to have some control, after all you don't want to go back to that place do you and not be a ninja?"**

"No Kyu-chan I want to be a ninja. I want to be the best ninja and make you proud of me."

**"Then wake up and apologize immediately to everyone as well as tell them so you aren't blamed completely."**

Kyu then hugged Naruto and then booted him out of the mindscape literally and as Naruto woke up he immediately saw he was surrounded by ANBU while Hiruzen looked at him with something akin to disappointment in his eyes. Naruto looked around the room and saw Iruka on edge around him as well as the four students who had helped subdue Naruto. It was then Hiruzen spoke up, "Naruto, Iruka here has informed me that when he was taking roll this morning, you attempted to attack a fellow student after hearing the last name Haruno. Is there a specific reason why you attempted this?" Naruto replied, "I relived those memories Jiji and my mind snapped, all I wanted to do was kill her and take her eyes. I'm sorry, Kyu-chan reprimanded me as well and told me to apologize. I promised you I would behave. I understand if I have to go back to that place, I was bad. Bad people need to be punished." Hiruzen sighed and motioned for the ANBU to stand down as well as Naruto to come closer, and when he did Hiruzen enveloped Naruto into a tight hug and said, "Naruto I'm not sending you back there, you had a mental breakdown and due to your experiences I cant expect you to be perfect nor can I expect you to be completely healed either. As long as you try to control it better I will not have to take disciplinary actions. Now I believe you have an apology to go make." As he let Naruto go he heard him say softly, so the others wouldn't hear, "Thank you Jiji." Hiruzen then motioned for the ANBU to leave and he himself took his leave as Naruto walked back with the group of five. They soon reached the classroom and Naruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly and they walked in together to an immediate uproar. After Iruka calmed them down he said, "Class Naruto has something to say and I advise you to listen and listen well." Naruto took another deep breath before beginning with, "I'm sorry for attempting to kill you Sakura, its just I had to relive some extremely painful memories at what your mother did to me that night." He was then interrupted by Ino who shouted down at him, "You made Sakura cry Naruto, surely you can come up with a better apology than that!" Iruka then stepped forward and performed his _**Big-Head Jutsu**_ to quiet the class once again while motioning for Naruto to continue. Naruto began telling the class what had happened starting off from his first memory of being beaten and ending with the night where he was tortured and his fragile mind shattered. Sakura who had never known what her mother did was in shock and she began thinking 'My mother did that? How could she do something so horrible?' She then understood why Naruto had attacked her with such ferocity and honestly didn't hold it against him. She was still afraid of him and immensely creeped out when she, along with the rest of the class, learned about his eye obsession and collection though.

After Naruto finished his story, Iruka immediately dismissed the class so that they could recover from their traumatic experience. As Naruto walked into his home he heard Kyu telling him to get into his mindscape, he got into a meditative position and fell into his mindscape for the second time that day. When he arrived Kyu said to him, **"Now Naruto-kun, because of what happened today, you and I are going to be playing a little game."**

"Whats the game Kyu-chan?"

**"Just a simple game of Hide and run from the furious Kyuubi, whom if she catches you is going to be paddling your ass into next week."**

As soon as she said those words a wooden paddle materialized in her hands and she simply said, "**Hide."** Naruto immediately vanished from the spot he was standing at in a speed that would have Jounin jealous. Kyu chuckled at this sight and thought to herself **'Run and hide while you can Naruto-kun, I'll find you soon.'** She then walked casually throughout the mindscape whistling a happy tune that made Naruto cower when he heard it, as he knew from experience Kyu whistling that tune meant a lot of bodily harm when she found him. While she took her time, she did eventually find Naruto and soon the mindscape was filled with the sound of a paddle hitting flesh and Naruto shouting. After Kyu finished with her paddling of Naruto, she knelt down and enveloped him in a hug and asked, **"Now this wont happen again will it?"** Naruto replied, "No, Kyu-chan." Soon after that Kyu forced Naruto to make himself dinner and go to bed early so she could get him started on an early training regime in the mindscape while still allowing him to study Fuinjutsu.

**A/N Thus begins the academy arc. Here we were shown the fragility of Naruto's mind as was demonstrated when he heard Iruka call out Haruno. Before you say anything about how Iruka could have stopped him himself. Naruto + insane rage + extremely fragile mind state= Berserker Naruto. He'll have better control later on but he is Insane he just hides it well. Though the class now knows of his insane status. Hope you enjoy. Also Chapter 5 in the works somewhat already.**


	5. Chapter 5:Insanity Comes Out

Chapter 5: Insanity comes out

"talking" Normal

'thinking' normal

**"Talking" Bijuu**

**"thinking' Bijuu**

Guest review corner:

Kit Swiftpaw: Glad you are enjoying the story so far, as for him incorporating the eyes into his own personal Jutsu, unfortunately no he will not but he will be gaining an Eye related Moniker in the Bingo book.

Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The next day:

4:00 A.M.

Naruto was suddenly roused from his sleep by Kyu shouting at him to get up. "What", he said grumpily. To which she replied, **"Its time for your new training schedule Naruto, Physical training with me until 5:30, then fuinjutsu until 7:00 and breakfast before you go to the Academy so up up up."**

"You're too damn cheery this early Kyu-chan."

**"Well you had better get used to it my little Naruto-kun."**

"Ugh, lets just get started already Kyu-chan."

With that Naruto and Kyu began the training regime that Naruto soon after beginning dubbed the "Training From Hell", but that's not to say it wasn't effective because soon after he noticed that Kyu's punches and kicks were becoming less effective on his blocks, while his punches and kicks were getting through more and they had just started an hour ago. Kyu had seen this and called for a stop and had Naruto begin training his stamina by running laps in the mindscape and after the laps she had him do push ups and sit ups until five-thirty rolled around, which when it did she promptly kicked Naruto out and told him to begin fuinjutsu training.

5:30 A.M.

Naruto sat down at his table and pulled the "Beginners Book of Seals" towards himself. He then spent the next hour and a half alternating between theory and practical. Practical coming easier than the theory, though he grasped the theory quickly as well. After ten minutes of reading and practicing he could make a level one explosive tag, which was equivalent to a flash bang. After twenty minutes, a level two, ten minutes after that a level three. After the hour and a half had passed he could make level five explosive tags and level two storage seals, as the storage seals had a little more theory behind them, as well as being a more complex drawing schematic. As Kyu watched this she thought to herself, **'The kids a fucking natural at fuinjutsu, like his father, though his mother wasn't half bad either, just not on Minato's level. Kushina, Minato, I fucking miss you two. God damn motherfucking Sharigan, forcing me into attacking and taking you two away from Naruto-kun and I.'** She was then interrupted from her thoughts by Naruto asking for her help. **"I'm sorry, Naruto could you repeat that please I was thinking."**

"I don't know how to cook any of the food Jiji got me can you help me?

**"Yeah, give me a minute."**

"Okay!"

7:00 A.M.

After training and getting Kyu's help, Naruto walked into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. It was then Kyu spoke up, **"Naruto, grab that big flat pan over there and put it on the stove."**

"Okay"

**"Now grab a medium sized bowl and put it on the counter, then grab some eggs and a fork."**

"Now what'

**"Crack the eggs into the bowl and don't get the shell in the bowl."**

"What do I do after that?"

**"Grab a red, green, orange pepper, and an onion. Then chop them up."**

"How?"

**"Here allow me to assist you, just will me to join you."**

"Okay."

Naruto closed his eyes and willed for Kyu to help him and within moment he felt Kyu's presence join with his. Within moments they had the vegetables out, cut and diced into cubes that were small enough to eat but big enough that they wouldn't dissolve. After that the cracked the eggs into the bowl and beat the eggs a little bit, before adding the vegetables to it. After which they finished beating. Kyu/Naruto turned the stove on to heat the pan up and added a little oil which after the oil was sufficiently hot, which Kyu/Naruto tested by adding a little drop of egg to, they poured the bowl with egg and vegetables into the pan let it cook for a minute or two and then folded one side over, let it cook for thirty seconds longer then put it one a plate. After breakfast was made removed herself from Naruto's body and went back to where she resides in his mind. Naruto thanked Kyu for help and then promptly dug into to his omelette. After he devoured the omelette he put the dishes into his sink and got dressed for the academy and dashed off.

* * *

Ninja Academy:

7:45 A.M.

Naruto arrived at the academy with fifteen minutes to spare before class starts and he looked around the yard, it seemed no one was around so he went over to the swing that was hanging from a tree. This swing would later become known as "Naruto's swing", due to the fact that every day when the other kids arrived they would see Naruto on the swing and they didn't really want to talk to him, so they left him alone until the time for class came. At which point a randomly selected fellow student of Naruto, usually ended up being one of the guys, would approach Naruto and tell him it was time for class. As soon as Naruto heard the words, he would promptly abandon the swing and become a blur heading into the Academy. At the classroom Iruka was about to enter when his instincts told him too move out of the way immediately. A second after he did so he looked up and saw Naruto slide open the door and dash into the classroom. He shook his head and calmly entered the classroom behind Naruto and spoke up, "Excited Naruto?"

"You bet, Iruka-sensei."

"Why, if I may ask?"

"Because I got to be the best ninja so I can make Kyu-chan proud!"

Iruka sighed and shook his head and proceeded to his desk where he waited for all the other students to file in. They did so at different intervals with Shikamaru usually always being the last one. After all his precious students were in class Iruka began to teach theory of the Ninja Arts. Being first year students, theory was usually the only thing they learned, aside from the odd practical day where they got to practice hand seals.

* * *

12:00 P.M.

After Iruka dismissed class for the day Naruto ran home to eat lunch when a sudden shout caught his ears. He then shifted his course and headed to where the shout came from. When he arrived he was in shock, there before him was a student from his class with raven hair and pale lavender eyes; Hinata Hyuuga, being surrounded by a group of boys, one of which raised his fist and said, "Not so powerful now are you, Hyuuga bitch" As he swung his fist towards Hinata, the wind was suddenly knocked out of him as he was hit in the gut hard. As he looked around for his assailant he spotted a young boy with blonde hair and what seemed to be a smirk on his face. "Who're the fuck are you?" he asked which when he didn't receive a response it served to infuriate him further and he charged toward Naruto with a fist raised when he was stopped by the sound of laughter, which was coming from Naruto. Naruto, while still laughing, raised his head and said, quite insanely, "Kyu-chan says I can play with you, so I've decided you're going to be my newest toy. I've also decided we're going to be playing I catch you, I kill you tag." After Naruto finished speaking, he pulled out a knife and said, "The game begins now, please run to make it more fun for me." Seeing him with a knife and a smile on his face the boys turned tail and ran, Naruto chased them until the edges of the park. After he chased the boys he came back to Hinata, who was standing still in shock after witnessing Naruto indulge in insanity to protect her. As she came back to reality she noticed Naruto in front of her trying to get her attention, she stumbled backwards with a shout of, "Eep" and fell down. Seeing this Naruto extended a hand and said, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you just wanted to see if you're alright." Hinata was about to reply when they were interrupted by a shout of, "Lady Hinata!" coming from Ko, Hinata's bodyguard. As Ko reached them and took note of Hinata's appearance and eventually Naruto's presence he exclaimed, "Lady Hinata, did this monster do this too you? If he has harmed you in any way I shall dispose of the trash immediately." Hinata calmly replied, "No Ko, Naruto did not do this too me, in fact he protected me from the ones who did although in a very unique manner."

"Unique manner?"

"Yes, he um-"

"I played I catch you, I kill you tag with them. Too bad they got away, one of them had pretty eyes."

"I see well then I'll be taking Lady Hinata home now, I guess I have you to thank for protecting Lady Hinata Mr.?"

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service. Mr.?

"Ko Hyuuga."

"It was nice to meet you Hyuuga-san, and you Hinata-san."

With that Naruto took off in the direction of his apartment, while Ko took ahold of Hinata and gently said to her, "Lady Hinata it would not be wise to associate with that boy, he's not right in the head." Hinata responded, "I know Ko, he told us all about what happened to him yesterday. Can you take my home now?"

With that she effectively ended the conversation and started to calmly walk toward the Hyuuga estate with Ko escorting her. When they reached the estate Hinata immediately left Ko and went to seek out her father to have a conversation with him. As she approached the training area, where he would no doubt be training her cousin Neji or her younger sister Hanabi, she took a few calming breaths and entered. When Hinata entered the training area she saw her father and Neji sparring and Hanabi sitting on the sidelines. She approache her sister and asked, "Who is winning?" Hanabi replied, "Father is though Neji-nii has gotten close a couple times."

"Oh? He's gotten that good already?"

"He gets closer every spar, Hinata. You would know this if you bothered to actually partake in watching Father and Neji-nii spar. In fact I've improved my gentle fist by watching them."

"Well excuse me for not being grounded enough to actually put force behind me strikes Hanabi. Now excuse me I've got to talk to Father. Privately."

With that that Hinata approached her father and said to him, "Father I need to talk to you about an important matter that needs to be discussed immediately." Hiashi Hyuuga, being the imposing figure that he is, looked down at Hinata and said, "Neji We are done for today, Hanabi we will proceed with your spar after Hinata and I talk." With that Hiashi swept out of the room with Hinata following him and headed towards his office. When they arrived and entered, Hiashi immediately put up the seals and barriers that would prevent the Byuakgan from seeing inside as well as sound from escaping. After this was done they took their seats and Hiashi began with, "Now Hinata what is so important that you called me away from training your cousin and your sister and why are you so dirty?" Hinata replied, "Today after class, as I was walking home I was attacked by a group of boys who pushed me down and were about to assault me. As one of them was about to hit me I was saved by a young boy from my class, who then proceeded to laugh and play a game of 'I catch you, I kill you tag', After he chased them away he came back to see if I was okay when we were interrupted by Ko, who suddenly appeared after the boys were gone and Naruto came back but he was in the area when the boys attacked me but he didn't help."

"You are telling me that you were protected by a boy from class and not your bodyguard?

"Yes, Father."

"Very well, Ko shall be dealt with. Now who is the young boy that saved you, so I may extend my gratitude to him."

"Father his name is Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Naruto suddenly sneezed repeatedly at his home to which Kyu said, **"Bless you."** Naruto said, "Thanks, wonder why I sneezed though." **"Maybe because someone is talking about you?"** Kyu replied. Naruto shrugged and continued getting ready for his afternoon training regime which Kyu was about to start explaining. **"Ok Naruto for your afternoon training regime you are going to run laps around the village then practice your strikes then practice fuinjutsu and finally Come into the mindscape and we'll work on your form for taijutsu. Now get going."** As Naruto grumbled about Kyu working him to death he walked towards the village gates and when he arrived he stretched out and began to warm up his muscles, when he was suddenly blown by and forced into circles before he finally he fell down. "What in the fuck was that?" Naruto asked and the Gatekeepers, Kotetsu and Izumo, replied, "That was Maito Guy and his apprentice Rock Lee. They run around the village in order to improve their speed." "Oh well then I best get going so I don't get spun around again." Naruto said. With that he took off at a high speed and became a blur resembling Guy and Lee only orange. After running for awhile he asked Kyu, "How many laps am I doing?" to which Kyu snickered and replied, **"Oh I don't know a thousand more for asking? I was about to tell you to stop but since you seem so enthused about running I'll let you do it for a while longer. Have fun sweetie."** Naruto went pale faced and he sweat-dropped as he continued to run now grumbling about a fox who literally was trying to kill him by making him run. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he was flanked on both sides by the green clad blurs from earlier. Naruto noticed however when the shout of, "YOSH! IT SEEMS WE HAVE A FELLOW RUNNER TODAY LEE!" which was then followed by a response of, "YES GUY-SENSEI HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!" Naruto being in the middle of this exchange spoke up and said, "Yeah I'm out running because my sensei is making me running one thousand more laps around the village damn fox." "**Love you too"** Both Guy and Lee were impressed, this boy running one thousand more laps around the village? They had to match him they decided and as such they both spoke up at the same time, "WHAT IS YOUR NAME YOUNG ONE?"

"Naruto Uzumaki why?"

"BECAUSE YOUNG NARUTO WE HAVE DECIDED TO STAY WITH YOU FOR THE ONE THOUSAND LAPS TO HELP YOU COMPLETE YOUR GOAL!"

"Uhh thanks I think."

"THANK NOTHING OF IT YOUNG NARUTO. YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY AND IT HEARTENS ME TO SEE SUCH YOUTH!"

The trio continued running eventually completely the challenge Kyu had set Naruto and while he made it back to his apartment on his own power Guy and Lee still accompanied him home just in case he faltered. When they arrived at his apartment Guy spoke up in a normal tone of voice and asked, "Young Naruto have you considered adding weights to help improve your speed even more?" to which Naruto responded, "No, I just began training and I just started at the ninja academy yesterday."

"Perfect, here put these weights on, they'll help build speed and help you hit harder."

With that Guy pulled a set of weights from seemingly nowhere and handed them to Naruto and could say thank you, Guy vanished along with lee though a shout of, "YOOOOOOOUTH" could be heard making everyone in the village sweat-drop.

**A/N Done with this chapter. Though I had to retype most of it because after being up for a long time and typing the chapter I apparently zoned out and typed a bunch of gibberish. But new chappie Yay. Also nex tchapt there will be a time skip final year of the academy otherwise we'll be stuck in the academy arc for ages and no one wants that right? We want Action, Romance, and INSANITY! Well enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6:Massacre

Chapter 6: Massacre

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, got hit with multiple sickness such as: Food poisoning, E. Coli, general sickness of the body and other such items.**

**"Talking" Bijuu**

**'Thinking' Bijuu**

_**Jutsu**_

"Talking" Normal

'Thinking' Normal

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, If I did I wouldnt be in debt.**

**Guest review corner:**

**Thor94: Hiashi will respond with gratitude, and Naruto is completely insane meaning he has no definition of good or evil nor right or wrong.**

Time skip 6 years; Final year of Ninja Academy:

Naruto's Apartment:

4:00 A.M.

Naruto awoke to begin his training regime as he had done for the past six years, and under Kyu's as well as Guy's tutelage, his skills in the Ninja Arts had grown immensely. As he entered his mindscape he saw Kyu waiting for him with a smile on her face, he walked up to her, gave her a hug, and said, "Morning Kyu-chan."

**"Morning handsome, excited for today?"**

"You bet, gorgeous. I'm going to execute that exam."

**"Well then let's get started on your training, so you can go knock some skulls."**

Thus began Naruto's training, and as Kyu and him sparred, Naruto picked up on one of Kyu's movements before she moved into the position and he quickly countered the move and forced Kyu back and sent her tumbling down with a leg sweep, to which Kyu responded with a grab on Naruto and bringing him down with her. As they lay there Kyu rolled onto her side and said, **"Congratulations Naruto you finally beat me, you've mastered The Massacring Fox style. Now let me show you a technique for clones, its called the Shadow Clone and it'll work perfectly for you due to the memory transfer and high Chakra cost."** As Kyu showed Naruto how to perform the _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_, Naruto focused on Kyu and just how perfect she looked and thought, 'Kami, she's beautiful and she's all mine.' He tuned back in only to hear Kyu telling him to go practice Fuinjutsu, even though he was considered a master by now, it never hurt to practice. He passed the time until it was time to go to the Academy training and practicing, in a bored state of mind; after all he couldn't cut loose and add to his collection until he was made an actual ninja: Jiji's orders. He remembered that conversation very clearly as it was just after an Academy spar with an Instructor named Mizuki. While Naruto didn't permanently cripple him, he made sure he had a healthy respect of fear for him. As the time to go to the Academy dwindled down Naruto got ready to bolt there when he decided he wanted to make an entrance. He then pushed the time limit to the very limit and when the final bell was about to ring, the window next to Iruka exploded as a black-orange-yellow blur came flying in. After the initial shock Iruka recovered and looked at Naruto or rather attempted to, as he was being blocked by a large banner with a picture of Kyu in her fox form and Naruto on it. Iruka spoke up with, "Naruto was it really necessary to explode the window next to my head?"

"You bet, Iruka-sensei, I had to make my presence known and just walking in wouldn't do today. Plus I get the added satisfaction of looking into Mizuki-sensei's widened eyes."

"Naruto, we've talked about this, you cant scare Mizuki-sensei just because he's scared of you."

"But why not?"

"Because its not okay, or do I need to talk with Hokage-sama again?"

"No, Jiji said if I was good today I could have fun with Ibiki-nii and Anko-nee"

"Naruto, your insanity is showing and your scaring the class again."

"So?"

"Oh go sit down Naruto."

With that Iruka ushered Naruto to take his seat so he could begin the test, which he explained was a three part test consisting of: a written portion, skill proficiency and the three academy jutsus. After he explained the portions he passed out the written portion of the exam and said they had an hour to complete it. As Naruto turned his paper over he scoffed at the pitiful genjutsu placed on the paper, which after dispelling it he began writing down the answers. After the hour had passed Iruka called time and had Mizuki began collecting the paper while he lead the students out to the training field to tests their proficiencies in Taijutsu and Shurikenjutsu. The object of Taijutsu to last 5 minutes or knock him out of the ring, he began in alphabetical order beginning with Shino Aburame. When it was Naruto's turn Iruka was shaking whether from fear or excitement the students couldn't decipher. Naruto stepped into the ring and lazily got into the stance of Massacring Fox, which surprised Iruka as Naruto never showed signs of having a Taijutsu style before during the spars. He just shrugged and began the spar which ended rather quickly and rather anticlimactically, Naruto dipped low and rushed Iruka, who was surprised at the speed, and was hit by Naruto first punch and launched out of the ring. Iruka stood up and said, "Naruto pass, Ino Yamanka step forward please." The next practical phase was Shurikenjutsu which was glorified target practice, and Iruka once again went alphabetically and handing each student 5 kunai and 10 shuriken, which had all been dulled down to the point of they would only knock out someone rather than killing. Naruto waited until his name was called and promptly chucked the projectiles at the targets hitting them all effectively marking them as dead. After the practical phase was done Iruka lead the students back inside the Academy to perform the three Academy _**Jutsus: Henge, Clone, and Substitution**_. This phase was different from the others as they were seated in one room and called out one by one into another room. As the students numbers dwindled down the remainder sans Naruto started to wonder if they would pass or not. Naruto's name was finally called and he walked into the exam room with Iruka and Mizuki sitting at the front behind a table with headbands on it. Iruka was about to speak up when Naruto used his henge to transform into Iruka and transformed back, then made a Shadow Clone at the back of the room and finally Substituted with it. Iruka was dumbfounded, Naruto had just performed all three of the jutsu's perfectly and he only needed a seal for one, that being the clone jutsu. He then spoke up and said, "Congratulations Naruto take your headband and walk out a genin of Konoha."

When Naruto walked out of the Academy, he was met by Hinata who said congratulations and then invited him to dinner at the Hyuuga compound later that night. Naruto was about to politely decline when Hinata added that her father, Hiashi, had told her to invite him under Hiashi's invitation. It was that little bit of information that made up Naruto's mind and after assuring Hinata that he would be there he bid her farewell and took off toward the T&I Department, so he could have fun with Ibiki and Anko, as they said they would have a surprise for him if he passed the exam. As he arrived at T&I he walked in with a smile on his face and asked for Ibiki and Anko, when he was told that they were in Ibiki's office he vanished in a blur headed towards it. Anko and Ibiki were in the middle of their conversation when Naruto busted in proudly displaying his new hitai-ate and saying, "I passed, I passed!" this was met with sweat-drops from both Anko and Ibiki and when they didn't respond immediately Naruto said, "Are you guys okay? Hello earth to Ibiki-nii and Anko-nee." After he said that he then proceeded to poke them both and said to Kyu, "Hey Kyu-chan I think I broke them. They're not moving." Kyu replied, **"I think you did too Naruto, maybe flicking them will help? Or try poking them with a kunai."**

"Oooh great idea, Kyu-chan. But flicking is no fun so looks like it kunai poking."

**"Just remember not to stab just light pokes."**

As Naruto pulled out the kunai to poke Anko and Ibiki, they finally came back to reality and shouted, "NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT KUNAI?"

"Well I was going to poke you with it."

"WHY?"

"Because I thought I broke you both when you didn't respond."

This caused both Anko and Ibiki to face-fault and say, "Well now that we're back, put the kunai away and let us give you your surprise. So close your eyes brat." After Naruto closed his eyes he felt hands on both his shoulders and he felt himself being lead somewhere and after what felt like an eternity they stopped and he heard Anko say, "Open your eyes brat." When he did Naruto was giddy with excitement as Anko and Ibiki had given him his own playroom at the T&I department, not only that but he even had new toys to play with, Oh Naruto couldn't wait to play with them all a couple of them had very pretty eyes. Naruto turned towards Anko and Ibiki and launched himself into their arms shouting, "THANK YOU IBIKI-NII AND ANKO-NEE." Ibiki and Anko both smiled softly and replied, "You're welcome Naruto, now how about lunch?" With that the trio left the playroom and toys and went off to lunch which ended up devolving into a heated debate between Anko and Naruto about Dango and Ramen and which was better, Ibiki finally having enough, separated the duo ended up getting take-out from both places. As the trio ate their lunch Naruto spoke up with, "So does this mean after lunch we can play with the newest toy that you guys received? I heard through the grapevine he has pretty eyes." Anko replied, "Sure brat, Ibiki and I will even be so nice as let you have this one all to yourself."

"Really?"

"Really, now hurry up and finish eating I wanna watch this."

Naruto sped up his eating and was done with his lunch in a matter of seconds and he jumped up from the table grabbed Anko said, "Lets go!" and rushed off. As Naruto drug Anko to the room he let his insane grin play on his face and as they reached the room his grin widened into a full blown smile. When Naruto walked into the room he let his Insanity come full into play and started laughing while looking at his new toy after he successfully scared said toy he quit laughing and asked Anko, "So do I need to get information out of him or is he purely for play?" Anko replied, "Oh we got all the information out of this piece of shit before you got here so I guess he's all yours to play with brat." Those words acted like a switch for Naruto to start laughing again and as he was doing so he looked again at the toy and said, "Well the grapevine was right, you do have pretty eyes. Hmmm lets see. Nope don't have any eyes that are that particular mixture of green, blue, and gold so I'll be taking those." With that Naruto started towards the captive and proceeded to torture him. **(A/N: This torture scene will be particularly graphic so please skip to the end if you don't think you can stomach it.)**

**TORTURE START:**

When Naruto reached his toy he pulled out a kunai and stabbed into its shoulder and ripped it out, resulting in a spray of blood that Naruto was only more than happy to stick his face into, He then stabbed it into its other shoulder and ripped it out repeating the process. After Naruto had stabbed the shoulders, he then stabbed the kunai into the left elbow of his toy, twisted and pulled it out, he then repeated this on the other elbow, thus rendering the arms useless. After he had done this he noticed that his toy had his eyes shut. 'Well we cant have that.' Naruto thought, and then used the tip of the kunai to cut off the eyelids of his toy, all the while smiling and saying, "Please refrain from moving, I'd hate to damage those pretty eyes of yours." After he cut the eyelids off Naruto grasped the kunai even more firmly and stabbed into the back of the knees and then slashed to render the legs useless. After his toy was unable to move Naruto then cut the ropes holding his toy to the chair and moved it onto the table saying, "This next part is easier when done on a table." After his toy was on the table Naruto turned to Anko and said, "Anko-nee could you please get me the cutters?" Anko replied, "Yeah Naruto, hold on." After Anko left the room, Naruto turned back to his toy and smiled and began explaining what he was going to do to his toy, he was so in depth in his explanation that he didn't notice Anko come back in with the cutters until she tapped him on the shoulder. "Thank you Anko-nee, now I can play some more." He then began to use the cutter to cut off the fingers and toes, carefully positioning the cutters so that his toy could feel the cutters press down before the digits were severed, and after he was done with this he picked the kunai back up and began carving nine into the chest of his toy, after he was finished carving nine into the chest, Naruto grabbed the tongue and pulled it tight. He then began sawing at the tongue slowly and very much taking his time when the tongue was finally cut, Naruto having had enough of the screaming, while music to his ears was becoming annoying, proceeded to cut out the voice box and damage the vocal chords so that even if by some miracle his toy lived through this he would never be able to talk again. After Naruto was finished with this he moved up to where the most prettiest part of the toy was, the eyes. He cleaned off his kunai and carefully cut the skin around the socket enlarging the opening so he could pop the eyes out, after he did he slashed the optic nerves severing the eyes one by one.

**TORTURE END:**

After the torture was done, Naruto then looked at his new trophy and said to Anko, "Aren't they the prettiest?" To which Anko replied, "Wouldn't know brat, I'm more of the slash interrogator rather than torturer. But lets get you cleaned up." Naruto then sealed his new prize and walked out of the room with Anko and proceeded to walk to the shower, shocking those new at T&I at the sight of him being covered in blood and wearing a slightly insane smile. As they reached the showers Naruto said to Anko, "Thank you Anko-nee for allowing me to play with that toy today, it was fun." Anko replied, "No problem brat, now get cleaned up and I'll see you later." With that they both entered their respective sides and proceeded to get cleaned up, afterwards Naruto stopped by Ibiki's office to bid him goodbye and then dashed off to have dinner with the Hyuugas. As he was headed towards the Hyuuga Estate, Naruto reminisced on how he got into the good graces of Hiashi Hyuuga, and he enjoyed that memory immensely.

Flashback:

The day after the incident with Hinata and the bullies, Naruto approached Hinata and asked, "Hey Hinata, seeing what happened yesterday, would you like me to walk you home today?" Hinata responded politely, "Actually Naruto-san I was going to ask you to accompany me home today myself, Father would like to meet you."

"Your dad wants to meet me? Why?"

"I think he said something about extending his gratitude to the one who saved his daughter?"

"Ok... weird, but okay we'll meet up after class?

"Sounds good Naruto. See you after class."

With that they entered the Academy and began their lessons and time flew by for Naruto while it seemed to drag on for Hinata. After class the two met up and began their journey to the Hyuuga Estate. When they reached they were greeted by the gate guards and Hiashi himself! Hiashi greeted his daughter with, "Hello Hinata, How was your day at the Academy? Also who might this be?" Hinata replied, "It was good father. This is Naruto Uzumaki, he is the one saved me yesterday." Hiashi then turned to Naruto and said, "Good day Uzumaki-san I am Hiashii Hyuuga, Hinata's father. It seems I have you to thank for saving my daughter as well as getting rid of her shyness as she told her sister off as well as pretty much demanding to speak with me after the events yesterday. However I must ask you, was anyone with Hinata when you arrived? Naruto replied, "There wasn't anyone protecting her, there was a guy sitting in the trees watching though, same one that came out after the bullies were gone. Ko I think his name was." Hiashi's expression turned to one mixed with shock and anger for a minute before it returned to it's expressionless mask and he said, "Uzumaki-san thank you for bringing these events to light. As an expression of my gratitude you have the friendship and support of the Hyuuga clan behind you. Would you like to stay for dinner?" To which Naruto replied, "Umm sure I guess, I'm sorry if I seem rude or anything, it's just I've never had anyone invite me for dinner. Also what will happen to Ko?" Hinata had a look of confusion on her face while Hiashi was smiling inwardly, as he thought, 'Perfect, I can use Naruto to take care of Ko and not have to listen to the elders complain.' Hiashi finished his thoughts and spoke up, "Completely understandable Uzumaki-san, as for Ko well it seems, I'll have to enact Hyuuga justice on him after dinner. Would you care to watch?" Naruto replied, "I would, I've read each clan has their own form of justice so I'm curious to see how Hyuuga justice is carried out." With that the trio adjourned to the dining hall where they met with Neji and Hanabi Hyuuga, both who upon seeing Naruto, scowled and asked, "What is he doing here?" To which Hiashi replied, "He is here at my request. Now we shall have dinner then I with young Uzumaki as an observer shall enact justice upon Ko for the atrocious failure of his duties. Now be seated" With that he gestured for everyone to take a seat, while he seated himself at the head of the table, Naruto took a seat and assumed an inconspicuous position that allowed for easy offense or defense should it be needed. Thankfully dinner passed uneventfully and after It was done Hiashi motioned for Naruto to join him while he went to punish Ko for his actions, when they reached the cell holding Ko, Naruto spoke up with, "Hiashi-san, wouldn't it be better to make a public spectacle for all Hyuuga to see the price of disobedience and of putting a heiress at risk?" Hiashi replied, "I do believe you are right Naruto-san. Please help me escort the prisoner to the square and stand guard while I summon the houses to watch." With that the two dragged Ko out of the cell and into the square where Naruto stood staring at Ko with a smile on his face until Hiashi came back with the Main and Branch Houses in tow. Naruto bowed to Hiashi and moved off to the side so Hiashi could take control of the proceedings. Which Hiashi did in a spectacular fashion, instead of simply addressing the houses Hiashi spoke up with, "It is time that everyone here is shown the price of disobedience and putting a heiress at risk. Ko was my daughter, Hinata's bodyguard up until yesterday, where he failed to assist her and stood by and watched as she was assaulted by a group of boys who had ill intentions towards my daughter. In fact had not this young man here stepped in when he did my daughter may not be here right now, so it is with a grateful heart that I thank Naruto Uzumaki here and take my justice upon Ko by sentencing him to Death by Torture. Is there any who disagree?" Hiashi waited for a response and when none was forthcoming he said, "Very well the sentence shall be carried out henceforth." With that Hiashi turned to Ko and with a shout of Byakugan started the torture by systematically closing of the tenketsu points slowly and painfully. After he closed off the tenketsu allowing chakra to reach the eyes, Hiashi turned to Naruto and said, "Uzumaki-san as a reward for saving my daughter I shall grant you a request. Name it and it shall be yours." Naruto chuckled and said, "Well I wasn't going to ask for anything but since you are offering can I have his eyes? They're really pretty and I don't have a pair of eyes that are as pretty as those." Whatever Hiashi was expecting to hear, it wasn't that, but nonetheless he granted Naruto's request by having the clan surgeon come forward and removing the eyes from the body of Ko and presenting them to Naruto, who accepted them graciously and said thank you. After these events took place Naruto bid Hiashi and Hinata goodnight and went back to his apartment.

Present time:

As Naruto arrived at the Hyuuga Estate, he quit reminiscing about the past and focused on the present which would be in his favor, because no sooner than he arrived at the Hyuuga Estate he was ushered in to the dining hall where he was met with Hiashi and Hinata only, confused he asked where Hanabi and Neji were and the response he got was very disheartening to hear. Neji had gotten on a fate kick and believed everything was dictated by fate and had taken to eating his meals in solitude, Hanabi on the other hand was being brainwashed by the Elders, who had taken her under their wing and were training her to be the next Clan Head amongst the various brutal training she was put through so she was an expressionless Clan Head. As Naruto digested this information, he became rather angry at the Elders for doing something like that to Hanabi, who could be a sweet girl when she wanted to be, if they succeeded in their endeavors there would be nothing left of Hanabi except loathing and hatred and Naruto, with his flawed perception, couldn't let that happen and thus began formulating a plan to allow Hiashi to undercut the Elders. Unfortunately due to him not having a proper conscience all he could think of would be torture and/or murder which wouldn't work well. Dinner soon became uneventful after that tidbit of information was digested though taking a lighter turn when Hiashi offered his congratulations to Hinata and Naruto on becoming Leaf Village ninja. After dinner Hiash bid Naruto and Hinata goodnight and retired to his office and as Hinata walked Naruto to the gate to see him off her mind was in turmoil, 'Oh what should I do? Should I tell Naruto about my feelings?' Unbeknownst to her Kyu had already picked up on these feeling a long time ago and had told Naruto of them, who had then attempted to tell Hinata how he felt but didn't want to crush her. As they reached the gate Hinata stopped and said, "Naruto I'm glad you were able to come over for dinner tonight, and I've got something to tell you." Naruto stopped and turned a soft smile gracing his features as he spoke, "Hinata I already know of your feelings for me and I want you to forget about pursuing me, You deserve so much better than an insane psychopath who has an obsession with eyes. You don't want me Hinata, I'm no good." Hinata was stunned, Naruto already knew of her feelings? Then his following words registered and she was surprised to find that it didn't hurt. Had her feeling just been a crush and not love? It seemed that way. As she thought about all this Hinata allowed a smile to grace her features as she enveloped Naruto in a hug and said, "Thank you, Naruto for not hurting me." After she let him go she bid him goodnight and let him be on his way.

After the events of the day Naruto was heading home to his apartment when he noticed Mizuki sneaking around the village with a rather large object on his back and decided to follow him to see what he was up to. When he noticed Mizuki head toward the village gates and towards the forest he sped up in order to keep Mizuki in his sights. "So much for a nice quiet evening at home huh Kyu-chan?" Naruto mentally said to Kyu. Kyu replied, **"Seems too much to ask for apparently, go play with a new toy Naruto, I'm sure others will be along shortly."** With that Naruto upped his pace once more, surprising Mizuki and slamming into his side mid-jump. When they landed Mizuki said, "What the Hell, Uzumaki? What are you doing here demon-brat?" Naruto replied, "Well it seems you're doing something you aren't supposed to do and why are talking about Kyu like that?" Mizuki sweat-dropped and said, "You can talk to it?"

"First off Kyu is not an it, Kyu is a female thank you very much, and second yes I can talk to Kyu and now she's not happy she told me to break you so I will."

Soon after that the village heard the screams of Mizuki having his bones broken repeatedly until Iruka arrived at the scene and saw Naruto making Mizuki scream like a little girl. Naruto spoke up, "Oh hey Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei here was doing something bad, and then he insulted Kyu so I'm breaking him. The giant scroll thing he had is over there." After Naruto finished speaking he pointed to the tree where the Forbidden Scroll was sitting. As Iruka collected the scroll and was turning back to Naruto, he heard Mizuki scream again, and said, "Okay Naruto I think that's enough, how about we let Ibiki and Anko take a crack at him now." Naruto replied, "I guess that fair, though I don't think they'll be able to make him squeal." With that Naruto picked up Mizuki and slung him none too gently over his shoulder and he and Iruka dashed back towards the village at a high speed to drop Mizuki off at T&I and report to the Hokage.

**A/N: Done finally and hopefully we wont have another dry spell. I'd hate to deprive you of the Insanity that is brewing in hear. Next chapter Team Assignments. Also poll on profile on what to with Haku. Include in the paring, or have her fly solo. either way she'll be a big part of the story. Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Important Notice

**Important Notice:**

**The Word processor I have been using broke while typing out chapter 7. It is important for me to let you know so I dont get bombarded with emails about Pretty Eyes. While everything is back up I just have to take my computer in to have them restore the files as I am not too keen on accidentally deleting the back up. As soon as I get it fixed I shall start work on Pretty Eyes again, as well as take this down so you have an actual chapter. Needless to say I was furious and I screamed at my computer. Until then Bye Bye.**


End file.
